Mechanical Heart
by Letters from Silent Heaven
Summary: Ema's life's a mess. She's unhappy with her job, her life. Is Klavier able to help? Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: all the right moves

**_Mechanical Heart_**

**"Why does it always rain on me? Is it because I lied when I was seventeen"**

_**chapter #1 like a leaf in autumn**_

_My life is worse than hell. My parents died when I was 7, I got suspected to be a murder__ at 17. I failed at my exams to be a scientific investigator & I have horrible nightmares every night like a 5-year-old child. I hate my life. Not to mention that every person I like, leaves the country or dies. I'm screwed up. Look at me. I'm sitting on the floor of my office, crying. Great! I can't possibly sink any deeper than this. _

**I'm shaking like a leaf in autumn**

**don't know where this will end.**

I'm working all the time. For what? I can't even pay my rent. My boss is a complete asshole. No, he's a glimmerous fop!

**i'm working here from 9 - 5**

**but the cash's already spend**

Every day is a torture. I'm struggling so hard, just to stay alive. And what is my boyfriend doing? He cheats on me.

**i'm fighting for survival**

**and who is there to trust?**

I haven't slept for days. Every dream is like a living hell. So I decided not to sleep. Never again, I will close my eyes and see these pictures in my head. I wasn't always like this, so where did I go wrong? Is there anything in my life worth living for?

**insomnia - what is there that i have got?**

**

* * *

  
**

**_chapter #1.2 All the right Moves._**

**"They said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going, Yeah we're going down."**

I walked down the hall as I see them: My glimmerous boss, his band & his groupies. _They're laughing & think they're so cool. Klavier Gavin got a perfect life and loves to brag about it. But what the hell have those groupies to do in a police department?_

**They've got all the right friends in all the wrong places**

_Sometimes I have the urge to kill him, but I don't want my hands to get dirty with his blood. _

"Fräulein Detective, want to join us?" The fop asked me with this innocent look. "I'd rather die. You excuse me, some of us, have to work for their money." I hissed back & gave him an angry look. _I really wanted to spill out my coffee, but I didn't drink any. There it was, this feeling. Like I really want to break out & forget everything. Too bad, I don't have the money to leave town._

**So yeah, we're going down**

As I walked off, I saw him playing air guitar again. _Does he actually know how stupid it looks_? _Why is he doing this all the time?_ His fangirls screamed: "AAH! You're so cool Do it again!! Please!!". I didn't notice how beautiful each one of his groupies were.

**They've got all the right moves in all the right faces**

_Oh God! Make them stop!__ I can't stand this screaming anymore! _I made my way back to my office.I slammed the door. Tons of paperwork to do today. _I guess I'll be sitting here all night. _Doesn't matter anyway, I have no family or a boyfriend to spend the evening with. _My only family is my sister Lana. She's in Italy. She's "trying to find herself." From time to time she sends some money._

[4Hours later] Still sitting here & doing paperwork_. I can't remember the last time when I was at a crime scene. _

_What makes the difference? I still don't earn enough. _

**It doesn't matter what you see**

**I know i could never be**

"Fräulein Detective? You're still here? You can go home now, if you want to." Klavier Gavin stood in my door.

"You never listen, don't you? I already told you, there are some persons in this police department who have to work for their money." I said, not further noticing him. "And you're one of those persons?" he asked. I laughed. "You're kidding me right? You should know what I'm earning." He smiled awkwardly. "Indeed I do." "Can I ask you a question then?" I looked up from my paperwork. "Sure. Ask away." He said, smiling. "Do you know what it feels like when you don't know what you should eat next? When there's nothing you could eat, because you don't have money for anything at all. Do you know this feeling? Do you know what it feels like never being able to pay a full rent? Do you know?" I looked straight into his eyes. Klavier's smile slowly faded away. "No, I don't."

I turned back to my work. "Well I do. Right now I know what it feels like. And that is the difference between you and me. " _Klavier had this sad look on his eyes & a melancholic smile that makes him look so beautiful. Something I could never be._

**Someone that looks like you.**

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I can help you with money…if you want." Klavier offered me.

"I don't want you money. Not now. Never. " I said, shaking my head. "Please, Ema. Let me help you. You can't live like this." I smiled a bit. "I can. I'm doing it right now."

"Fräulein, please. I'm begging you. I know you're unhappy with your situation." Klavier stepped closer.

**It doesn't matter what you say**

**I know I could never face**

Klavier Gavin never had to worry about money. He's a rock star and a prosecutor. His voice is his tool. The only thing he needs is his fucking voice. Life's not fair. Klavier Gavin and I are not the same.

**someone that could sound like you.**

**

* * *

  
**

Review, Review, Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Someone else's bed

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's very short.

* * *

Mechanical Heart

* * *

"OH - my mechanical heart

it's beating, it's screaming and tearing apart

OH - my mechanical heart

it can feel, it can heal - it conceals

all my broken scars"

* * *

chapter # 2 Happiness

"_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet"_

_Bittersweet Symphony – The Verve_

Not every day in my life is miserable. Sometimes, just sometimes, there are those days that actually start good. Problem is: they end like the good start never happened. And today is one of those days. I woke up & felt an urge to change my life. So many things in my life don't go as planned so where to start?

Maybe I should start with the problem that bothers me the most: my job. So what I'm gonna do? Quitting? Yes, that's a good idea. The best I've ever had.

As I walked into the office of Klavier Gavin I noticed his staring.

I slammed my resignation letter on his desk. "What is this?" he asked me. "You know what this is. You know what this letter means, don't you? And in case you don't know what a resignation means…it means I' ´m quitting my job." I said smiling to myself.

"Are you serious? You can't just quit. What about the-"

I interrupted Klavier because I knew what he was going to say. "Not your business, Gavin. I'm leaving town tonight. And I hope I'll never get to see you again. I hate you with all my heart, you know?" Amazing. I never felt so strong & confident. After all these months I finally managed to stand up to him.

* * *

Normal POV.

'Great. It's freaking cold here & the bus is late. I actually thought this day is going to be good. Looks like I'm wrong' Ema thought, sitting on a bench at the bus stop. For some reason she wanted to go by bus. 'Feeling the road' Ema called it.

After 2 hours of waiting Ema didn't believe the bus would arrive anytime soon anymore. To her dismay raindrops poured on her head. After two minutes it didn't only started to rain really heavy, it was like a small storm. And poor Ema still waited for her bus. Just when she thought the day could get any worse, she saw a familiar car with a familiar person getting out of it.

"Ema. What are you doing here?"

A blonde haired man said, also known as Klavier Gavin.

"What does it look like to you? I'm waiting for the bus. The question is What are you doing here?" Ema never thought he would go this far. Sure, he kind of liked her. But she told him that she hated him. So what was he trying to prove..?

Klavier didn't say anything he just stared at her. Ema noticed the way he stared at her. In his eyes passion was burning…and Ema couldn't help but fall for him. The next thing that happened would change Ema's life in so many ways. It was a simple kiss. Two lips pressing against each other like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Ema's POV.

_So you're lying in your underwear_

I woke up in soft covers with a feeling I could only describe as amazing. But then I noticed the bed I'm lying in isn't my bed & I'm only in my underwear. I never sleep in underwear. I looked beside me and saw him. Klavier Gavin was lying next to me.

_Oh, in someone else's bed_

He wasn't awake yet, and I couldn't be more thankful for that. But somehow I wished he'd say something. Kind of strange, huh?

_And the silence is so dangerous_

_It's a terrible sense of dread_

'Gotta get out of here. NOW!' Ema whispered to herself. It took about 20 minutes to collect her stuff.

"Where do you think you're going?" Klavier asked Ema from behind.

* * *

Heyyyy Guys!

Here I am with a new chapter. Never actually thought I'd make a second chapter. I wrote the first part of this chapter in January…and continued in April. Sorry for that. Soooo review, please?

Lyrics used in this chapter:

Mechanical Heart- Some & Any (feat. Michelle Leonard)

Bittersweet Symphony- The Verve

Someone else's bed-Hole

If you have any song requests…let me know.

I have no beta reader. = there are some spelling mistakes. I'm really sorry for that. I'm from Germany (I think you noticed).


End file.
